Previous known torquing mechanisms use concepts such as gimbal motor drive, push-rods, and magnetics. The present apparatus differs from such known torquing mechanisms in that it uses the gas momentum principle to control the gyro rotor inertial frame of reference. The reaction-jet torquer of the present invention can be used for any type of wide angle two degree-of-freedom gimbal system and is particularly adapted to the system required to survive and operate in a high acceleration environment of the type described in patent application Ser. No. 41 filed Jan. 2, 1979, entitled "High-G Gimbal Platform" by Aubrey Rodgers.